


Another Day

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Dragon & Human Interactions, F/M, scaley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx





	Another Day

“Ah just another day, ey, girl?” Blasterosa hisses at Eve and they continue crashing through the forest. 

“What do you think we’ll see today?” Again, she hisses and he smiless. Ah; his good old friend. He can’t remember a time without her. Actually, he has a hard time remembering most things because he’s constantly drinking hard liquor and he hapens to black out drink quite offten.. it’s actually a good hunk of time and he’s really lucky his girl is always around to take care of him. 

“Ah blasty, thank you for being here so when I get black out drunk you take care of me” she snorts and her pupils dialate. He pats her snout affectionately . “Girl. You and I are for ever” 

She bumps him and he laughs. “No I mean if! If a girl ever came between us you should eat me because you are the truest love I will ever have”. He tries to kiss her and accidentally falls in her mouth a little bit but the sentiment is recognized and they continue together, two lovers against the world.


End file.
